1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a cup light, and more particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) cup light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a LED light advantageously has the high light emitting efficiency, the long lifetime, the low power consumption and the low contamination. Thus, with the rising awareness of environmental protection, the applications of the LED lights are quite common and popular. Further descriptions will be made with respect to the structure and arrangement of the LED light. Each of most LED lights includes a metallic base and a LED light source module usually fixed to the metallic base by screws.
However, once the Hi-Pot test is performed, the screws that are very close to the LED light source module may couple the voltage, applied to the LED light source module, to the metallic base. That is, when the LED light is actually used, the LED light tends to cause the short circuited condition, and the user may be dangerously shocked.
In addition, when the screws are used to fix the LED light source module to the metallic base, the assembling time and cost of the LED light source module may be relatively increased. Thus, it is an important subject of this industry to provide a LED light capable of preventing the failure of the Hi-Pot test from being caused by screws and decreasing the assembling time and cost.